


Nothing Lasts Forever

by k_yuuki



Series: Fruits of Human Bonds [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Body Failure, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Gen, Graphic Description, TYL, Unreliable Narrator, dying, semi canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 04:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16779823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_yuuki/pseuds/k_yuuki
Summary: Ten Years Later, Vongola Rings are destroyed. The balance is broken.





	Nothing Lasts Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the concept of _Anitya_ or "Impermanence".
> 
> This is by no means a correct representation of Death/Dying, what I have written is an exaggeration of my time in a hospital and what can I research. Of course, there will be mistakes and I hope they would not offend anyone.

It was a bright yet solemn affair. The sun was high above their head, towering as if it was saying today was a happy, sunny day and there should not be anything to worry about. Skull would say the sun was lying, because there was nothing to celebrate that day, not for those who mattered. The notice he and the others had received was a surprise. Nobody had expected this, no matter how toeing the line Reborn’s disciple had been the last couple of years.

The Gesso had been hunting the Arcobaleno down. It had not been successful just yet, but several attempts made told them it was just a matter of time. It was not anything new, they had their share of assassination attempted on their lives before, although this was the first time done in such brutal and relentless way. Added with this new anti Tri-ni-set thingy, one that could paralyze their movements and kill them slowly, it was both fascinating and terrifying at the same time.

However, Tsunayoshi was kind, _too_ kind even. He had been upset when the news of Skull’s brushes with the Gesso reached his ears, but he was enraged when it came down to Reborn’s. Right in the middle of his own turf no less, complete with the anti Tri-ni-set radiation machine activated.

If not for the quick thinking the young Vongola’s Sun Guardian, several of them would not get out of it unscathed.

Of course, it had turned from bad to worse since then. It was short of an all-out war even. Tsunayoshi was still naïve though, thinking he could dissuade the enemy. To dissolve this out of hand situation so it would not turn to the worst-case scenario.

It should not come up as a surprise, really. He had been granting miracles for years, sure, and now his luck ran out. Sawada Tsunayoshi, the tenth Vongola’s boss, was assassinated in this so-called peace talk.

So now he stood amidst sea of people, all wearing standard black and white clothes with tears threatening to flow. Skull really wanted to say a rain funeral was overrated, but as he stood amidst the crowd of people Sawada Tsunayoshi had saved, had befriended with, had laughed and whined with, he wished it was raining or even cloudy. Could heaven not weep for this lost soul? For the one man that had been a ray of sunshine amidst this bleak, miserable world to be successful in his crusade?

“Senpai,” he called as people started dispersing, some lined up to give one last respect.

Reborn’s eyes glinted, the promise of pain and retribution shimmered under the intelligence eyes. “Lackey.”

He wanted to say something, anything. There was this feeling it would be the last time he would see the hitman. In the end, he kept his mouth shut, and Reborn was gone.

***

There was something miraculous seeing the Vongola thrived under Sawada Tsunayoshi’s command. The kid was naïve, soft-spoken, well-mannered, _weak._ And in this dark side of the world, where the Mafia resided, it usually meant death.

But he survived.

Under his management, he brought Vongola Famiglia into a new era. Or maybe it was more appropriate to say he brought them back to their old era. Because the Famiglia did start off as a vigilante group under Giotto and Tsuna just tried to do the same.

One way or another, the kid had pulled miracles after miracles. Of course, before he had even declared as the heir, most of the Arcobaleno had already sided with him, even with the “impartiality” rule (really, nobody adhered to that, Skull had sided with Carcassa, Viper/Mammon was with Varia, Colonello said he was Mafia Land, but one word from Lal and he would change side to CEDEF without hesitation, no point for guessing where Reborn would end up in, while Fon was of the Triad from the start) and with exception of Verde, the rest of them were definitely not unaligned.

That was not even saying the kid had somehow befriended the Vindice. As friendly as a relationship with the VIndice could be, because being their "friend" led to a lot of _interesting_ situations. Maybe it was more appropriate to say he earned their respect.

It was not easy to earn Bermuda’s respect, to say the least. Those interesting situations spoke for themselves, mostly arranged by the Vindice members to test Tsuna's loyalty.

Young Tsunayoshi’s leadership were opposed by many people, but those who were loyal to him stayed. He had power, he was the Vongola, what would the others do? Tsunayoshi could do anything he wanted and no one could say anything against him. However, by making strong waves from the start, he made a lot of enemies too. But his guardians and allies could handle it, right? After all, they were the strongest of the strongest.

That hubris was their downfall, their the beginning of this end.

* * *

Skull had never thought he would survive to his 60s. He was the type that lived on the moment. Despite his Flame and subsequent immortal condition, he had never once thought he would even see the new millennium back before the 21st century.

But the Fated Day happened. He had been barely an adult, still bratty and felt as if the world owed him, angry and foolish, thinking he was the best of the best and invincible. He was the Great Lord Skull, the Invincible Stuntman, the “One Hated by the Grim Reaper Himself”. He had contracts all over the world and he was just reaching his twenty. His future was bright and he was chosen as one of the strongest seven.

The Fated Day? It was humbling.

He saw two-year-old hands, short and pudgy and so _weak_ he could do nothing, could hardly even stand much less feed himself. His helmet was too big, the _world_ was too big, and small things he did every day became scary: riding his bike should be easy yet he could not even mount it, going down the mountain should not even be hard but his breath was short not even ten steps down. Toilet rituals were humiliating and now he had to fend off people that were interested in getting their hands on an Arcobaleno.

He did not even think he could last a day much less four decades.

But four decades later, here he was, still standing near on top of the world. Tsuna trusted him to a degree, he had this passive-aggressive routine with the Arcobaleno, but they would help him if he were ever in trouble. He could play all day, disturbing the Vongola’s Cloud Guardian, racing down the hall with their Lightning, playing pranks on the Storm and he was content. The happiest he could be since the Fated Day.

And it was arrogant of him, thinking it would stay so.

Time and time again, he was shown he was not invincible, that nothing good or bad lasted. He had been miserable before he downed his alter-ego Skull. He was on top of his world, named the Immortal Stuntman. He was on the bottom of the world, hunted, dependent, weak as one of the _I Prescelti Sette._ Now, he was happy being the Cloud Arcobaleno, unattached but implied loyal to the Vongola.

And of course, it would not last. It could not.

Their group was one of the longest-serving Arcobaleno, despite the Mare rings users were pretty much missing since around 20-30 years ago. They survived what the world threw at them: Aria’s birth, Luce’s death, changing of their Sky, Vongola succession wars. The Gesso was supposedly no different from the others.

Until all of a sudden Tsunayoshi declared he wanted to destroy the Vongola rings.

Well, it _would_ be interesting to see how much their lifespan would be shortened.

Mammon had been against it, she was furious, how the Vongola kid would even think that? How could he betray them like that? Verde was curious, this would change his calculation to their life expectancy, while others’ reactions were mixed. They mostly agreed the Gesso Famiglia should not have the power, not when they already rumored to have the Mare Rings, but death was something everyone was afraid of.

In the end, Reborn decided not to tell his charge of the consequences it would bring them, because the other option was too horrifying to consider.

* * *

Not even a month and Skull could feel his heart strained, it was getting harder and harder to breathe, there were times where he lost control of his bowel movements and the scariest one was just the day before, losing his consciousness for almost half a day.

His Flame was unstable at best and he would be pretty much useless in combat. It was humiliating to admit that, so he stayed on his airship, minding Oodako and his own business, feeding the pacifier with as much of his Flame as possible, delaying the inevitable.

He had been the strongest Flame user out of their generation, and now he was so weak he could not even summon his Flame. The purple colored Flame was his source of strength, his confidence, his life. The one thing that had never failed him even on his lowest point in life, his constant.

It would always lit when he was beaten down to the very inch of his life. It brightened the room when it was dark and he was frightened by his own shadows. It kept him warm when it was so cold bordering on hypothermia. It gave him the strength to fight when others hunted him down.

And now it failed him.

That scared him so much he had never set foot outside his plane ever since he realized it. He had never said he was not a coward, but he had never thought the word would be so appropriate to describe him right now.

Of course, he got a letter saying the Vongola’s boss was assassinated.

***

He strolled to the other Arcobaleno, who stayed in the shadow, not wanting to be in the spotlight. Of course, who would be when they were all so weak right now. It was best to not tempt fate. The affair had been pretty smooth so far, even the Gesso Famiglia had enough respect to not attack a funeral.

“How are you guys doing?” Skull asked. He kept his gaze at their general direction, trying to focus his eyes. It kept failing him lately, but what else was new? Everything about his body was hardly together nowadays.

Viper was pale, paler than he used to, glared at him. “You think?”

Fon laughed, strained yet serene. “As best as we could. It’s getting harder, but I manage. Meditation helps, especially when the pacifier is getting nasty.”

Colonello coughed, his voice was brittle and parched. Lal frowned as she gave him a drink. Between all of them, she was now looked like an adult in her 20s, like the old her before this happened. Verde did not even come.

Skull held back a sigh and as he tried standing up, his vision blurred, his legs wobbled and it took all his strength to not fall right then and there. He quietly took back his seat, damn getting more water, it could wait.

“How’s Reborn?” Lal asked.

Skull shrugged, acting nonchalant. His joint started acting up. “Furious.”

“Heard we got a new Sky. Or more accurately, they found our new Sky.”

Someone huffed, sounded like Mammon? Fon? It was disorienting, this had never been as hard as it was now. “Gesso?”

“Who else? They are the source of our problems lately,” Lal grumbled. It had to be Lal, the voice sounded older.

“―Aria's daughter? She had a daughter? When?”

“She got pregnant a few years ago. Dunno who's the father. Might be that bodyguard of hers, what's his name, Gamma? Or maybe that old sweetheart of hers―”

“―figures, they were rounding up the other Mafias now the Vongola was down. With Giglio Nero's support, they’re now one of the strongest―`”

Skull inhaled. It hurt, like needles all around his lungs, flowing through his veins. Their voices sounded so far away, fading from his grasp. What were they saying? It might be important. Reborn or Colonello could quiz him later and would beat him if he failed to answer.

Pain seized his heart, closing up his trachea. He had been crouching before he knew what happened. His lungs burnt for more oxygen. There were voices again, someone shouted but soon changed and all he could hear was a loud roar then sharp ringing penetrated straight to his brain. Black spots danced on his periphery, all he could feel was his heart beating erratically, like it was trying to break out from his ribcage.

He gasped, reaching for the light. And the world was pulled under his feet and darkened.

* * *

_“It seems the pacifier pulls your Flame more when it lacks from the others,” a familiar voice rang, deep and smooth, curiously tinged with a touch of worry. “You keep giving it power and it keeps pulling, trying to compensate what had been lost. You can’t cover what others can’t give, you’re not a Sky, Cloud Arcobaleno.”_

_Ah, now he knew why it was so familiar._

_“Sorry that it has to end this way,” the man shrouded by the shadow pulled his hat’s brim, his head was bowing as if it was enough of an apology for the last four decades._

_“Who’s the next one?” he found himself asking. Who was he damning to death?_

_“No one,” the man with the Iron Hat smiled, sad and wistful. “The balance is broken, it can’t be fixed anymore.”_

_“The end of the end.”_

_“Yes, it is. A pretty epic one, considering. It is my failure to not prevent the Vongola Rings destruction.”_

_“What would happen?”_

_A sardonic touch tinged his smile. “Something you humans like to call the apocalypse. A bit fitting, I dare say. After all, the Mare Rings are formed by the resonance of the sea, the Arcobaleno are the sky, and the Vongola Rings are created to tie human to the balance. Now that its ties were broken, the sky will soon follow, and so will the sea.”_

_The Administrator waved his hand, placed it on top of his messy head, covering his eyes. Strange how soothing it felt, how cold and warm at the same time. Now he realized his body felt like burning, weak and desperately trying to keep itself together. “Rest, Cloud Arcobaleno, your job will be over soon. It’ll not be painless, I apologize.”_

_He could not help it, he laughed. “It’s never painless to begin with.”_

_The last thing he remembered was Checker Face’s solemn face._

* * *

He woke up to a rhythmic beeping sound. He could not seem to feel another presence in the room and he started to panic, changing the machine pattern and not too long there were vague panicky voices reaching his ears. His throat hurt, eyes almost refusing to open, he could not feel his limbs and all he could do was breathe.

The machine was loud, too loud.

Checker Face’s face floated and anger surged. How dare he apologize? After everything? As soon as the feeling came, it dissipated. But his Flame fed on anger, with anger usually came the will to live, with that will Flame appeared.

He thought of Reborn, of that single-minded anger and the need for revenge. Of Viper and his rage as he hated to be dictated, controlled, left with no option. Of Fon and his calm acceptance, despite his stormy wrath still had yet to vanish from his eyes. Colonello of his duty but however he wished it there was still resentment beneath all of his act and Verde of his driven curiosity, of the shimmering hatred he had thrown away because there was no need of it on his research.

They would survive better than him then. It was really hard to care these days, let alone be angry.

Inhaling sharply, ignoring a tinge of pain as he did so, he focused on his Flame. It got harder and harder to summon since he had been accepting of the inevitable outcome. When he heard Tsunayoshi’s words, he did not think it was possible anymore, to keep living and go back to how it used to be. That was why he had been so desperate to feed his pacifier with as much Flame as possible. Thinking he could prolong his life doing so.

Viper would definitely scold him for this.

He was an _I Prescelti Sette,_ the Strongest Seven of this generation! Heck, out of the seven of them, his Flame had been the strongest!

How the mighty had fallen.

He was not young anymore. With age came complacency. Surviving to his 60s was definitely out of his prediction. He never thought of being that old and still in a two years old body at the same time. He felt old, like a grandpa. His body was faulty and brittle, with more problems than most old men in their sixties. There were signs of acute Flame exhaustion and he could hardly fix them anymore.

How come he had all the worse package of an old man and did not experience the joy of getting old? It was really a pity he could not marry and have kids and grandchildren running around. Even adopting was out of the question with how he looked. He would have loved it surrounded by lively, annoying, loud kids running around, making his life hell and putting more colors into his world.

Pangs of pain asserted into his brain as a trickle of purple Flame rose, quickly absorbed by the pacifier. He wanted so much, to live his life as it should be, to grow old and make mistakes, to not live surrounded in subterfuge and violence and deaths. He wanted to see Oodako again, to annoy Viper and Reborn and Colonello, to drink with Fon and Lal, to visit Luce's grave one last time. There was still so much to this world he had not seen, a place where his legs had not taken him yet. He wanted to feel a human's warmth on his hands, to sing them praises and gifts and watching them grew.

Tears formed on the corner of his eyes, warmth surrounded him. He could hear the doctors were fussing but his eyes were too heavy, a noose loosened around his neck as his breath evened out.

The last thing he heard was the annoying sound of heart machine flat-lining.

***

_Aa~ah, how I wish to see the others’ faces again. But this life isn’t bad, it’s not bad at all. Thank you, for accompanying my journey._

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback are welcome! Check [my tumblr](https://kay-yuuki.tumblr.com/Fruits_of_Human_Bonds) on the series commentary!


End file.
